Our Promise
by 3xluna
Summary: 2 young kids makes a promise and 8 years later Asuna is getting married to a slob but with destiny(and robbers) Asuna reunites with her love Kirito and they join a guild called Fairy tail. Trouble occurs and they both meet Yui a fairy what will life have in store for them? First F.F. I suck at summaries but it just please read AsunaXKirito Nalu Jerza GaLe ocXoc
1. Chapter 1

** Authors Note**

**okay hi guys this is my very first fan fiction and my bestfriend told me to put this up im warning you this has many diffrent animes in this sooo enjoy and i do not own Fairy Tail or SAO. I hope you like it**

**PS: Hey Yui you owe me!**

* * *

In the kingdom of Fiorge at a certain town there lies a young woman with orange long beautiful hair that can make any man fall for her. Her name was

Asuna ** yeah from sword art online so who cares **Who knew that one wrong turn can make her end up somewhere where she belongs?

Asuna's POV.

"Ausnaaaaa! wake up!" my mother called me.

I groaned and rolled over and ended up falling off my bed. " Oww " i mumbled rubbing where i got hit. Stretching my bones i made my way to my closet and changed into a pale pink long gown that had white ribbons and quickly fixed my hair into a braided crown.

" Asuna? Are you ready to go marry Prince Jerrome " My now annoying mother asked me. I did my best and tried not to scream at her and tell her to shut her mouth.

"Almost mother" i said shaking. I know why am i getting married at the age of 16? Well here I am a princess and ever since father died the kingdom has been reduced to a town and i am marring a snobby annoying perverted prince named Jerrome Yambukki.

Its time to loose my freedom and childhood. Might as well try to run in the carriage going there so i brought a bag with special items my special sword my cloak and my other outfit and money.

" ASUNA WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE SO YOUR GONNA RIDE IN YOUR OWN CARRIAGE THE OLD ONE THAT BELONGS TO YOUR FATHER ITS OUTSIDE SO WE WILL MEET YOU THERE YOU LAZY UNGREATEFUL CHILD! " My mother screamed from her lungs.

Ugh mother why do i have to marry him. Wait i can escape in the carriage ride there. I smirked at the plan and i ran down the stairs to the carriage. This plan will work!

* * *

Kiritos POV:

** A.N: yes i put him here so your welcome to all the SAO fans **

I am Kirito Kiragaya a swordsman and a Dark type dragon slayer in a guild called Fairy Tail with my other friends named, Mira (demon 1) ,Erza (Demon cake lover 2) ,Juvia (grey obsessed), Grey (stripper,ice princess,popsicle), Natsu (flame brain), Lucy (blondie) ,Levy (bookworm) ,Gageeil (metal), Elf man (man) ,and many more really. The whole guild is fighting again like always so i decide to take a mission to a town to help with a wedding for Jerrome and Asuna it pays 100,000 jewels. Well i should go there it is a 5 hour walk and the train is broken but it pays pretty good and i get a room to sleep alone and if anyone else comes i'd have to split so ill be heading alone. I say good bye to my friends and walk down a path of adventure.

* * *

Asunas POV:

[ time skip ]

I sit paitently in my seat and i wait for the carriage about to sleep my head leaning againts the window wondering how my life would be as i drifted off to sleep.

- Dream time! -

'' Asuna you are a water dragon slayer and you have the powers of the Black Rose Dragon ** a.n: to yugioh 5ds fans you know where i get that from ** A bright light enveloped me and i saw myself in a guild with a boy with black hair obsidian eyes and a breathtaking smile. I saw his guild mark it was black and it looked like a fairy or a birdlike symbol. He smiled and said with a angel speaking to me, " Asuna ..."

I woke up to a jolt on the side of my head and noticed i was bleeding on the fore head i covered it and grabbed my bag and made my way out tripping on what it was one of my guards weapons it was a sword.

Quickly i grabbed it and i held it while looking around and someone grabbed my arm. He grabbed me really quick so it caused me to fall on my bum really twice in 1 day! Crap how am i gonna get out of here! I used my sword and hit him on the head causing him to fall back as i saw i only cut his cheek. Using this to my advantage i ran into the forest to be chased down by him along with more people. ''DON'T LET HER ESCAPE OR LIVE OR ELSE WE WOULD GET CAUGHT!'' A voice boomed in the forest. It was dark and i couldn't see in front of me so i ended up hitting a rock and i fell 3 feet down to a mini ledge. I tried getting up only to be stopped by my twisted ankle and my arm was bleeding due to the sword when i fell.

''THERE SHE IS, GRAB THE BRAT '' a loud voice pointed to me he had fire so they can see the pale pink dress. I cursed in my breath as i held my sword to defend myself. The big man grabbed my arm and threw my sword to the ground as i felt a blow to my stomach i looked down seeing that i was punched as i coughed out blood. He took our a knife and stabbed my stomach as he dropped me and kicked me 5 times and i felt like i was bleeding to death and it felt as if i can see my father saying to come with him. I tried grabbing his hand but was pulled back from what i saw a man with black hair he looked worried ill keep on fighting just to see how this turns out so i might have a chance. I passed out in the strangers arms it feels warm and inviting like someone who cares...

* * *

Kiritos POV:

I heard yelling as i looked from where i was and i saw a big man lift up a young woman with orange hair who was beautiful and stabbed her in the stomach and laughed as they left her for dead .How could they!. They kicked her 5 times so she could be dying by now i have to save wasting time i ran to the tiny girl and saw she was turning pale and was loosing blood fast. I carried her bridal style and telopored to the guild risking my life since i only knew how to teloport alone but i decided to do it even so cause she might not make it if i didnt try. I closed my eyes as i felt me body lifted to a loud place Fairy Tail.

''WENDY MINNA'' I screamed as they froze to stare as i colapsed from using all my magic.

I felt myself lifted and laid on a bed and a heard Wendy screaming to get help. Oh well at least I tried to save her wait i felt as if ive seen her before...

**relization in**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

ASUNA! She was my bestfriend when we were kids and i taught her how to fight with swords and on her 8th birthday i promised her that i would come back to her and that i confessed that i loved her and we kissed on top of the castle the last time i seen her was that night since i was moving to Magnolia cause of my parents. Ever since i loved her but i forgot how she looked but i knew that if it really was her she would have a dragon claw mark on her arm because i have a black dragon head on mine ** yugioh 5ds mark of the dragon **

I woke up and by then i noticed that she was patched up and her bag was next to her i noticed that she was having a nightmare since she was crying and she was mumbling ''please don't go Kirito'' I froze and stared at her my hand held hers and i was tearing up luckly it was 5 am so no one was awake. I lied down next to her my hand still locked in with hers i passed out but thena little but later woke up and looked at her expecting orange hair but instead i saw golden beautiful eyes.

''Kirito?''


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna: Hey guys we are on chapter two and its 1:47 where i'm at and i barely put up the first chapter YAY!**

**Asuna: Luna please get on with the story...**

**Kirito: yeah i want to know what happens when Asuna wakes up dosent she get into a fight with...**

**Ausna: SHHH!**

**Luna: I dont own Fairy Tail or Sword Art Online !**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : A Rose ****Awakens**

**Last chapter:**

''Kirito?''

* * *

Kiritos POV:

I stared at her and hugged her tightly saying'' i thought you were gonna die if you did i cant imagine what id do without you Asuna...''

My arms held her tiny body and she said in my ear,'' I love you and i missed you soo much your my love its been 10 years since we last saw each other"Asuna still holding him until our stomach growled at the same times and we laughed.

I asked her '' Are you hungry ill carry you down to the bar.'' Simply she nodded as i lifted her i noticed that she turned red it looked like Erzas hair. I noticed how light she was as we went to the bar. As soon as we got close to the bar we saw Mirajane cleaning as she turned to face me. Miras face burst to a smile as she ran to Asuna and takes her from me and brings her to the bar. ''Hey Mira i could of carried her there ya know?'' I told her " Well i didnt know you would have this angel with you and she started fixing Asunas hair in a braid (yes i know what a braid is and a fishtail and i know how to do a crown i dont know why but still im manlier than you unless your Elf Man then im not manlier than you) Mira gave me her demon glare and turned to her and talked to Asuna. I sat next to them listening to what she was saying " Hey Asuna are you and Kirito-kuhn a couple?" "EEHHH!" Me and Asuna yelled in unison. Mira laughed and grabbed Asuna and brought her to a room I wonder what they are doing there?

''Good Morning evreyone" Wendy cheerfully said as Romeo walked beside her. I heard arguing behind the two youngsters and saw Natsu and Lucy arguing like always. '' There Kirito-kuhn look'' Mira happily jumped up and said. I glanced twords Mira and saw Asuna in shorts white tank top a black and red checkerd flannel tied on her waist and she was wearing black converse. I saw most of the guild became quiet and stared at the girl nest to Mira. Laxus teloported into the guild saying'' your thunder god is here'' and his jaw dropped at the look of Asuna.

Asuna walked up to me and her face was red as she covered he claw mark on her arm saying"evreyone is staring at me" her voice as high as a whisper. When Grey walked in he tried shooting a ice beam at me but Asuna noticed and got a sword that was tiny as it grew to be a long sword and deflected it causing it to hit Erza's cake freezing it. Uh oh i looked at Erza who was shaking."WHO DARES FREEZE MY CAKE WAS IT YOU STRIPPER? (Grey)"Erza's voice boomed troughout the guild."Umm ma'm I caused it to freeze your cake" Asuna quietly told her.

Erza lifted Asuna to the air and was about to punch her but then Asuna kicked her arm to release her from her grasp. The whole guild froze and stared at the two. "I challenge you to a fight Erza!" Asuna spoke boldly. What is she thinking does she want to die now? No way Erza never lost in a sword battle! " I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE BUT KNOW THAT YOU WILL LOOSE" Erza yelled at her. "Lets fight outside now!" Asuna simply tells her.

* * *

Asunas POV:

I know im gonna win Erza just watch as i swiftly ran to the infirmary and i quickly changed into an white and red armour i i came out i was holding my sword the one Kirito gave me a while back it turns to a necklace My family dosent know i am a swordsman and a dragon slayer only my dad but my dragon parent was a water dragon mom was a red rose dragon so thats why i know these two magics. Erza comes on the feild and laughs as she notices that i look as if im fighting with only a sword. " I believe i won now lets not make this too hard now Asuna." Erza mockingly says and i smirk and say "watch me win Erza". The whole guild watches me versus Erza and Wendy needs to heal the one who looses. " READY START" Erza yelled.

**this okay?**

_I simply just started hitting her with my sword and i caused her to fall down _

**i hit asuna in the hand causing her sword to fall so i used it to knock her back **

_Black Rose Thorns it caused her to flinch and it peirced her armour so i use it Posideons Wrath i yelled sending a huge amount of water to_

_Erza and she was up in the air when i used Black rose BLAST!_

**i was in the air and when the blast was about to hit me she stopped it and i noticed she was floating on water so i fell to the ground but was saved because Asuna lifted me down **

_you lost Erza and i turned around and the magic safety was gone so if you get hurt you cant die_

**i...i.i lost?**

normal pov

Asuna bought 5 dozen cakes and gave it to Erza and Erza hugged her so long that you can see a ghost comming out of her mouth. Natsu went up to Asuna and congratuated her. Makarov came in and heard that she beat the cake out of Erza and asked her to join Fairy Tail.

Asunas POV:

I would love to join Fairy Tail so Mira gave me the stamp on my left hand on top (like lucys but on opposite hand) Kirito came up and asked if i wanted to be his partner and i said yes cause duh he is my first love and he saved me:P. The whole guild saw me hug him on accident cause when we were talking a girl with dark blue hair in two ponytails pushed me to him and worst of all he fell back because of Natsu so i fell on top of him in a un comfortable position our faces turned red so he quickly grabbed my hand and he pulled me out of the guild us hand in hand. We ran to a lakeside area and he stopped so i fell on him again but around us were flowers we were play fighting and around sunset as he was tickiling me and i couldnt breathe so he grabbed my shoulders and his soft lips bumped into my lips and he was caressing my hair...

* * *

**asuna: OMG that just happened**

**kirito: asuna i love you**

**luna: KAWAII**

**asuna: *quickly kisses on cheek***

**kirito:*face turns red**

**luna: k guys ill see you soon please review and ill put in more soon with lisanna and my OC Byeeee3**


End file.
